User talk:LeakLess52
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Demo Reel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Spike's Girl (talk) 00:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Updates Hi! Just wanted to extend my thanks for helping keep pages updated. Much appreciated. :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 22:01, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey again! Wanted to say thanks once more. I got a new job not too long ago, so my updating has been a little sporadic. Thank you for continuing to help out - it means a lot. :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 22:01, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: JesuOtaku That's sad to hear. I think it would be best if we wait till either the video goes up or an announcement is made through the site, though. Thanks for letting me know. --Spike's Girl (talk) 17:24, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Phelous Transcripts Can you help me out with the transcipts for the Phelous episodes. ZanyDragon (talk) 19:06, November 7, 2014 (UTC) wiki logo I noticed the channel awesome wiki has no logo so i made one. I'm currently working on a cleaner background. if you want to use it you may. Contact me if any changes are needed or if you don't like the idea. --Joshtrip1 (talk) 18:29, August 19, 2015 (UTC) joshtrip1 Hey there, Josh. I'm Laura, the founder. I think the logo looks great, though as Leakless said, if it's possible to clean up the quality just a tad then I think that would be even better. If it's not possible, let us know, but I don't object to the idea of it. :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 20:58, August 19, 2015 (UTC) wiki logo pixel fixed fixed the pixelation. Please use it you want to. --Joshtrip1 (talk) 23:18, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Members That's a good point. Normally I try to wait to see if word comes out on the site, but that rarely seems to happen now. I think it'd be safe to say they left. --Spike's Girl (talk) 17:58, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome message. Figured I could fill in the gaps on some of the shows- seeing how I have a bit of first-hand knowledge about them. ;-) If you have any questions, send them my way. until next time, fm Mrfardmuhammad (talk) 23:41, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey Leakless! I thought I'd give you a quick heads up about next weekend. I may not be able to update the wiki because I'll be on vacation from Friday to Sunday. If you can, great, but don't worry about it if you can't. Either of us can catch up on it at least on Monday if needed. --Spike's Girl (talk) 18:44, October 8, 2016 (UTC) About Oct. 14th-16th Hey Leakless! I thought I'd give you a quick heads up about next weekend. I may not be able to update the wiki because I'll be on vacation from Friday to Sunday. If you can, great, but don't worry about it if you can't. Either of us can catch up on it at least on Monday if needed. --Spike's Girl (talk) 18:45, October 8, 2016 (UTC) No worries about being inactive. We've all got lives outside of here. lol Anyway, thanks for letting me know! :) --Spike's Girl (talk) 21:51, October 11, 2016 (UTC)-- Hello, I have a small question. I noticed that you added this line to the Nostaliga Critic's REview of "The NeverEnding StoryTripp.cory.3 (talk) 16:50, January 22, 2017 (UTC) 3" (And FIFTH, that's Jack Black. What?) Was that a deleted scene or something or did you just add it for a laugh? Just curious.